Crazy Glaring Dogs
by taitofan
Summary: Kiba is taking a long time to get ready for his date, while Akamaru takes it upon himself to make Kiba's waiting suitor feel a bit more than uncomfortable...


Crazy Glaring Dogs

By Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi, lime, and a hint of yuri that you'll blink and miss

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there'd be lots of non-SasuNaru yaoi. But there isn't, so you can draw your own conclusions.

Authors Note: This couple is tied for my favorite right now. I'd call it my crack pairing of choice, but at least this has some basis… After all, if people can read the part of the manga I refer to as hints for GaaLee and ShikaTema, then darn it; let me have my fun too! Anyways, some spoilers lay ahead, mainly for the manga, but as I write this, the corresponding anime episode should be coming along soon. This takes place a few months after the Super Team returns to Konoha and Naruto leaves. Um, watch out for the light OOCness, especially on Kankurou's part. And watch out for this couple again (a prequel perhaps?). It's too appetizing to ignore!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 2-20-05

* * *

"_Just have a seat and wait a sec, okay? I'll be ready in five minutes, I promise!"_

That was what Kiba had said _fifteen_ minutes ago.

Now, Kankurou realized that it took time to look decent, but fifteen minutes was entering the time a _girl_ would take to get ready. Even putting on his face paint didn't take that long! And Kiba had looked just fine before he'd left the older boy in his living room, so what in the world was he doing in there?

And why wouldn't that dog stop staring at him?

Kankurou seemed to be in Konoha more often than not those days, and a certain Inuzuka boy had caught his attention. So during his latest stay he'd finally gotten up the courage (not that he'd admit that he'd been even a _little_ apprehensive) to ask Kiba out on a date. And luckily, instead of laughing at him and then telling all of his friends how that "sand-freak" had asked him out (Kankurou _would_ however admit that he could be paranoid), Kiba had readily agreed, a huge smile on his face. He had only had one condition…

That Akamaru could come along too.

Kankurou went along with it. If letting a little dog tag along was what it took to finally get closer to the boy that had been plaguing his mind since he'd saved him in the forest months ago, then so be it. But he swore to himself that if things started to get more… intimate, than the dog was gone, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

However, now Kankurou was beginning to wish that he'd protested. That dog… He was glaring at the poor sand-nin. Kankurou hadn't even thought that was physically possible, but it obviously was. And frankly, he found it to be more than a bit unnerving. What was his problem? Kankurou had saved Kiba's life before; shouldn't that make Akamaru at least a little bit appreciative? At least his family had been out. If Kiba's _dog_ could be this menacing, he didn't even want to think about what Kiba's _mother_ could do…

'Hurry up Kiba,' Kankurou mentally urged for the umpteenth time. The sooner he was no longer alone with that freakish, glaring dog, the better. But five more minutes ticked away, and still no Kiba. And Akamaru was _still_ glaring. If Kankurou hadn't been so serious about going out with Kiba, he'd probably have left a long time ago… 'You'd better appreciate this…'

Wait, wait, wait, went Kankurou. Glare, glare, glare, went Akamaru. Another five minutes went by, bring the total waiting-all-alone-in-a-room-with-a-crazed-dog time up to twenty-five minutes, a time that Temari didn't even take when she went out with Tenten. And finally, after twenty-five minutes of Akamaru glowering at him, Kankurou could take it no longer.

"What's your problem?" the puppeteer asked, fully exasperated and not caring that he was taking to a dog. "I'm just taking him on a date, not marrying him! Yet… Argh! What's wrong? Do you not trust me or something?" If he hadn't already seen a glaring dog, Kankurou might not have believed that he'd seen Akamaru nod his head. But he had, and he did.

"Look, when my siblings and I attacked Konoha, it was on orders. Nothing personal, all right? Kiba's obviously forgiven me. And besides, I saved both of you from Sakon and Ukon, didn't I? You might _both_ be dead if I hadn't come along. So give me a break, all right? I really like Kiba and I'm not going to hurt him. So stop glaring at me!"

That's when the laughter began. And though Kankurou had learned that dogs were capable of doing a _lot_ more than he'd originally thought, there was no doubt in his mind that they _couldn't_ laugh. Meaning…

Yes, Kankurou turned his gaze to the other side of the room only to see Kiba standing there and laughing. Normally, Kankurou's first reaction would have been to become embarrassed beyond all belief, especially after that marriage crack, but these weren't normal circumstances. Oh no, now Kankurou knew what had been keeping the other boy… He was wearing leather. Tight leather. Leather that Kankurou really, _really_ wished he could take off right that second and they could spend their first date in Kiba's bedroom. But he got his hormones in check and instead tried his hardest to act nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

"So… How much did you hear?" Kiba, who Kankurou had a hard time not having a nosebleed over when he looked at him, snickered and walked closer.

"Long enough to hear you say you weren't marrying me… yet." Oh, that's what Kankurou had been afraid of… "But," he turned to Akamaru for this part, "Kankurou's right. He saved us and you should trust him. Besides, I really like him too, so you better get used to having him around!" Kankurou fought the urge to grin manically at that statement. The night just kept getting better and better!

Kiba turned back to Kankurou and, in Kankurou's personal opinion, grinned in an incredibly sexy manner. The baggy coat and head protector were gone and replaced with leather pants, a black mesh shirt, black sandals, the ever-present red triangles under his eyes, and as far as Kankurou could tell, nothing else. Oh yes, Kiba looked good enough to eat. Suddenly, he couldn't wait for the date to be over…

"Sorry about the wait," Kiba half-heartily apologized, knowing from the lusty look on the older boy's face and the fact that his smell radiated pure desire that he didn't mind very much, "the leather was giving me a few problems. So, are you ready to go?" Kankurou nodded, not quite trusting himself not to say something completely stupid at the current moment. Kiba's grin widened as he walked over and grabbed Kankurou's arm, leading him to the door with Akamaru following obediently behind his master and his master's new "friend." After all, if Kiba said that he was all right, then it must be true!

Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't freak Kankurou out every now and again… Akamaru smiled to himself, knowing that he was going to have just as much fun with the whole situation as the humans were…


End file.
